My Family
by alexd98
Summary: Gwen is pregnant but she scared that her parents and Kevin they will abandon her. Her parents will her throw out from home but Kevin isn't same with them. Kevin really loves Gwen and will help her with their baby. He will accept the baby and he will be always beside them. Because they are his family.
1. Chapter 1

How can i say that? How can i tell them? They will throw me out of the house…. Because they want me to go to the college. What about Kevin? Will he abandoned me?

Natalie = sweetie why aren't you eating?

Frank = Gwen are you ok? What's a matter?

Gwen = You love me?

Natalie = Gwendolyn why are you saying that? We will always love you!

Frank = your mum is right, we will always be beside you.

Gwen = will you hate me, if i couldn't go to the college?

Natalie = Gwendolyn? What are you saying? Of course you have to college! Don't worry about the world. Ben and Kevin they can handle that. We will be safe from bad aliens. You can't drop college for fighting aliens.

Frank = calm down honey, Gwen don't worry everything will be ok.

Gwen = I can't go to the college or fight aliens.

Frank = Gwen, what are you trying to say?

Gwen = I am pregnant.

Frank = Get out of my house!

Natalie = Frank please calm down, Gwendolyn made a mistake but she will fix it.

Frank = Yes , you are right. I am sorry Gwen.

Gwen = It's ok dad.

Frank = Don't worry, we will go to the hospital and we will get rid of this thing.

Gwen = what do you mean dad?

Natalie = You have to do abortion.

I can't believe them. They want to kill my baby!

Gwen = no! I can't do that!

Frank = Then get out of my house!

Gwen = don't worry dad i will get out of here and never coming back!

Natalie = Gwendoly please!

Gwen = no mum i can't kill my baby.

Natalie = please Gwendolyn…. I don't want to lose you… You have go to the college.

Gwen = college isn't more important from my baby! goodbye mum and dad…

So i packed my things and i left. Now i have to tell Kevin. I wish Kevin will accept our baby.

Gwen = Kevin?

Kevin = Hey babe, Gwen what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Gwen = I am sorry Kevin…

I hugged him, I can't lose him too…

Kevin = Gwen, i am worried… what happend?

Gwen = I wan't to tell you something. But please don't angry with me.

Kevin = I am not, i promise. Now tell me what's wrong?

Gwen = I am pregnant.

Kevin = really? that's why you crying? You don't want the baby.

Gwen = no! Kevin i want the baby. The reason i am crying is because my parents they throw me out of the house…

Kevin = what? why?

Gwen = why do you think? Because i can't go to college if i am pregnant.

Kevin = you can't go this year but you will go next year. This is a stupid reason.

Gwen = i know…

Kevin = so we will stay together from now on.

Gwen = what?

Kevin = why are you suprised? I will be always beside you.

Gwen = Thank you Kevin.

Kevin = but i can't promise i will be a good father but i will try.

Gwen = Kevin! I love you so much!

Kevin = I love you too Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

I will stay with Kevin from now on, He didn't abandon me at all.

Kevin = Gwen, Gwen?

Gwen = what?

Kevin = you can come in now.

Gwen = thanks…

Kevin = no, need to thank me this is your home now. How do you feel? Are you hungry?

Gwen = I am fine, I am not hungry but i feel tired…

Kevin = Ok you can sleep in my room.

Gwen = Will you sleep with me?

Kevin = I can't babe, i will go to my mum to tell the news. I am sure she will be happy.

Gwen = ok…

Kevin = feel free to call me if something happens ok?

Gwen = ok i am going to sleep.

Kevin = be careful

He kissed me and he left. In a few minutes i was asleep. Suddenly i heard my phone, someone was calling me. He was Ben.

Gwen = Ben? Why are you calling me so suddelny? Something happend?

Ben = You tell me Gwen, your parents called to my parents. I know everything.

Gwen = Ben… Please let me explain…

Ben = no, Gwen isn't your fault. Where are you now?

Gwen = in Kevin's place. He accepted our baby, he didn't abandon me just like my parents.

Ben = Gwen i am glad, where is Kevin right now?

Gwen = he gone to his mom's house to tell the news.

Ben = can i come in your new house?

Gwen = of course you can, i will waiting for you.

Ben = ok, see you later.

Gwen = Bye.

I will call Kevin to tell him.

Kevin = hey babe, Did you wake up?

Gwen = i just wanted to tell you that Ben will come in here. He knows everything.

Kevin = Did you tell him?

Gwen = no, my parents called his parents.

Kevin = oh, ok.

Gwen = How is your mum?

Kevin = She is fine.

Gwen = Kevin?

Kevin = yes?

Gwen = Please come back. I miss you.

Kevin = don't worry Gwen, i will come back as soon as possible

Gwen = ok love you bye.

Kevin = love you too. See you later.

The door bell. He must be Ben. When i opened the door i saw him and i hugged him.

Ben = hey, how do you feel?

Gwen = i am good.

Ben = i can see that.

Gwen = come in.

Ben = i came here to talk to you.

Gwen = ok, tell me.

Ben = when i called you, i was in Grandpa's place and i have really great news. We are plumbers and when we fight and arrested some bad alien we getting money in our bank accounts and when some plumbers they starting a family these bank accounts are unlocking.

Gwen = that means , that we have enouph money take care the baby.

Ben = yeah.

Gwen = nice law.

Ben = i agree.

Kevin = hey Tennyson.

Ben = Hi.

Kevin = so? what brings you here?

Ben = i came here to tell Gwen about this plumber law, the plumbers who starting a family and...

Kevin = their bank acounts, they unlocking. My mum told me that.

Gwen = you are late…

Kevin = i am sorry.

Ben = i have bad news too.

Gwen = what happend?

Ben = Your mum told to my mum that Sunny is coming again this summer.

Gwen = what? Did Grandma agreed with that?

Ben = i don't think so.

Kevin = Gwen don't worry i will protect you.

Ben = yeah, we will protect you from this stupid and mean girl.

Gwen = thanks guys… She will stay in your house.

Ben = no, she will stay in your old house.

Gwen = so, she forgived Sunny but she hates me.

Ben = Gwen please don't be upset. Because she is really a bad mum.

Gwen = i don't want to be a bad mother just like her.

Kevin = no babe, you will be a great mum.

Gwen = ok, i am hungry.

Ben = ok let's go drink smoothies and eat burgers.

Kevin = do you want to go out?

Gwen = yes i want.

Ben = yay, let's go.

I promise myself and my baby that i won't be just like my parents. And i really feel confident because i have people who love me beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so exhausted. This morning nausea is really difficult.

Kevin = Gwen? Did you puke again?

Gwen = yes…

Kevin = Come on, you have to get up.

Gwen = i don't want get up from here.

Kevin = You will catch a cold and you will be most worst.

Gwen = Fine….

Kevin = good girl.

Gwen = i am not a dog Kevin!

Kevin = hey, calm down, i am just teasing you.

Gwen = Kevin.

Kevin = yes?

Gwen = don't ever change.

Kevin = you need to sleep.

Gwen = ok but i want to go for a walk with Julie later.

Kevin = just a walk?

Gwen = ok shopping.

Kevin = have fun.

Gwen = you are so cute, come here for a hug.

Kevin = Gwen, i can't deny you anything.

After 2 hours :

Julie = Gwen i missed you so much.

Gwen = I missed you too Jules.

Julie = Ben told me everything and…

Gwen = don't worry i am fine.

Julie = Gwen i will be always be beside you.

Gwen = Thank you…

Julie = Gwen? Are you ok? What happend?

Gwen = mum?

Natalie = Gwen, i am so glad that you are ok.

Gwen = what do you want?

Natalie = did you think better?

Gwen = i don't want to get abortion! Stop pushing me!

Julie = Miss Tennyson, you should better leave now.

Gwen = you don't love me, that's what you proved me.

Natalie = Gwen…

Gwen = well, let's go Julie. Mum, i feel sorry for you, Sunny almost killed me and you let her stay in your house.

Natalie = you know i can't deny anything from your father.

Gwen = bye mum.

After 4 hours :

Kevin = hey gwen, i maked a research.

Gwen = and?

Kevin = you can go next year to university of New York to become a doctor and i will go to NYU Tnadon School for computer science.

Gwen = that mean, that we have to move out.

Kevin = only for 6 years and Tennyson will come with us.

Gwen = why?

Kevin = because Julie will be work there as tennis player of national tennis team of New York.

Gwen = so me, you, Ben and Julie will be staying in New York for 6 years.

Kevin = Yes. Don't you like it?

Gwen = i love it.

I feel so lucky right now. I want to stay with Kevin forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Stop… I want to sleep… Stupid cellphone…

Gwen = what?

Natalie = Gwen, Sunny will live with us forever.

Gwen = i don't care…

Natalie = you have to get all your things because it's not your room anymore, it's Sunny's room.

Gwen = ok i will come with Ben…

Natalie = don't worry there is nobody at home right now.

Gwen = ok i will be very quickly.

Why you hate me so much? I didn't done anything bad.

Kevin = are you going somewhere?

Gwen = yes, i will go with Ben in my ex-house.

Kevin = why?

Gwen = i have to get my things because it's Sunny's room not mine.

I started crying….. I am really hurt right now…

Kevin = hey Gwen…. please don't cry…

Gwen = is Sunny better than me?

Kevin = no! Don't ever say that again!

Gwen = don't lie to me! You told me before that she was very strong and you wanted her in our team. Excuse me because i am so weak than Sunny but i am half anodite and i choose to stay with you because i love you or else i would stay with my grandma and i will be very strong!

Kevin = Gwen…. i am sorry, i hurt you… You are stong Gwen, but the only reason that i wanted Sunny in our team. Because i just wanted you to be safe and not be hurted anymore in our fights. I love you so much , i don't want to lose you, you are my whole life.

Gwen = Kevin…

Kevin = i will call Ben, get ready and call me if anything happend ok?

Kevin is really sweet sometimes. He really love's me.

Gwen = shit!

Kevin = what happend?

Gwen = i am getting fat…i guess, i need new clothes.

Kevin = Gwen you aren't fat.

Gwen = but i will be fat…

Kevin = Gwen you are pregnant, the baby will grow and it needs space.

Gwen = Kevin you are adorable.

Kevin = come on, Ben is waiting for you.

Gwen = ok, i am coming.

Ben = hey Gwen.

Gwen = hi… let's go.

Ben = ok if you get dizzy or something tell me.

Gwen = ok, thanks Ben.

We outside from my ex-home…

Ben = Gwen don't be scared. I am beside you.

I am opening the door, and the first thing i saw, it's my dad.

Ben = i thought that is nobody home.

Frank = what the hell are you doing here?

Gwen = mum send me to pick up my things because Sunny is using my ex-room.

Frank = leave now! I will send them to you!

Ben = hey! Don't talk to her that way!

Sunny = nice suprise Gweny.

Ben = why are you half naked and Uncle Frank you are half naked too. What is going on here?

Gwen = how could you… you are cheating mum…

Frank = Gwen…

Ben = you are disgusting! Come on Gwen, let's get out of here… Frank, send Gwen's things in her new house please.

Frank = ok i will…


	5. Chapter 5

It's so hurt…. I feel so disgusted. My father…. with my cousin… that is incest…. I feel like… I can't breathe…

Ben = Gwen are you ok?

Gwen = stop the car!

Ben = ok I will stop.

I puke…. my dad is so gross….

Ben = Gwen are you feeling better?

Gwen = no… my tummy is really hurt!

Please God no… I don't want to lose my baby!

Ben = don't worry Gwen, I will get you to the hospital.

Gwen = please… hurry…

Ben = don't scared everything will be ok.

We arrived to the hospital, then everything gone black… When I woke up, I saw Ben and Kevin beside me.

Kevin = thank God that you are ok.

Gwen = what happened?

Ben = when we arrived to the hospital you passed out. But don't worry the baby is fine. You were shocked.

Gwen = of course i was shocked, my dad and Sunny have relationship… this is so gross.

Kevin = Gwen you need to calm down. Please think about our baby…

Ben = Kevin is right… you almost lost the baby…

Gwen = i am sorry…

Kevin = Gwen it's not your fault.

Ben = he is right, you will leave from the hospital tomorrow.

Gwen = why tomorrow?

Kevin = the doctors want to be sure that you and the baby will be ok.

Ben = just get some sleep and you will eat something later.

Gwen = ok, thanks guys.

Ben = you are welcome.

Kevin = I love you so much Gwen.

I felt a kiss in my forehead from Kevin before i sleep. I will be more careful from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

When i woke up i saw my grandpa beside me.

Gwen = Where is Kevin?

Max = He is with Ben, they fight some alien.

Gwen = ok…

Max = Gwen, i am so sorry, i am so ashamed about my son.

Gwen = grandpa, stop … this isn't your fault.

Suddenly my mum enter in the room.

Natalie = are you happy Gwen?

Gwen = mum?

Natalie = you destroyed my life! Me and your dad will get divorce! Do you know why? Because he is in love with Sunny! If you wouldn't be anodite, then your dad will be still in love with me!

Gwen = why are you blaming me? i didn't want her to stay with us in the first place. I swear I will be better mother from you. I will never abandon my baby.

Natalie = shut up! You don't have the right to talk to me with that way! Stupid… Slat… Rude and Ingratitude girl! I wish you will never born!

I started crying. Why she hates me so much? Why?

Max = Shut up! How dare to hurt her? You and my son, you throwed her out of your damn house! I can't allow to hurt her anymore! Get the hell out of here and never get to close her again.

I have never seen grandpa so angry.

Gwen = i am sorry…

Max = pumpkin, I love you, I will always love you and I will be always be beside you. Stop blaming yourself.

Gwen = grandpa I love you too.

He hugged me. I am so happy, I have people beside who love me.

Doctor = excuse me, I am Dr. Katherine.

Gwen = why are you here?

Katherine = for ultrasound.

Gwen = can we wait for Kevin?

Katherine = is he the daddy?

Gwen = yes.

Katherine = of course we will wait then.

Gwen = thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

I am typing message to Kevin (Hey, when you finished the fight, come in the hospital immediately, don't worry it's good news! I love you so much!)

Max = pumpkin what are you doing there?

Gwen = I am typing message to Kevin.

Max = did you tell him about ultrasound?

Gwen = no, surprise!

Max = are you excited?

Gwen = yes, but I am nervous too…

Max = everything will be ok pumpkin, don't worry.

That moment Ben and Kevin enter the room.

Kevin = what happened?

Ben = why are you here doctor?

Katherine = I am Dr. Katherine and I am here for ultrasound.

Ben = we will see the baby, I am so excited.

Katherine = Gwen is your first ultrasound?

Gwen = yes…

Katherine = ok, don't be nervous. Pick up your shirt please.

Gwen = ok…

Kevin came beside me and he hold my hand.

Katherine = ok here we go.

Ben = I can't see the baby!

Max = Ben, please be patient.

Kevin = don't worry Tennyson, my baby is just smart and it's hiding from you.

Gwen = Kevin!

Katherine = here you can see it!

Ben = it's so small!

Katherine = it will get bigger, it's only 6 weeks.

Gwen = my baby is ok?

Katherine = yes, it's fine don't worry but you will be more careful from now on.

Gwen = of course.

Katherine = now you will all listen the heartbeat of the baby.

I just realized that I have life inside me. I knew it that I am pregnant but I guess that I realized completely right now.

Katherine = ok, it's finished. After 6 weeks, we will meet again for another ultrasound. Here, you can have my card.

Gwen = ok doctor, thanks.

Katherine = ok, I am leaving, bye!

Gwen = Kevin are you ok?

Kevin = yeah, I am fine, don't worry about me.

Max = ok I will leave now, if you guys need anything you can call me.

Ben = Gwen be careful, I will be always beside you.

Gwen = Ben you can have one picture of your nephew or niece.

Ben = really? Thank you so much!

Kevin = I think our baby is more mature than Ben.

Gwen = Kevin! I love you.

Kevin = I love you too.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month and 2 weeks since my accident happend and my first ultrasound. I haven't talked with my mother, the only thing i know is that my dad is married with Sunny, i don't know where my mother is. But i don't care anymore, i have my only family now. I am gonna see my baby tomorrow again. Kevin is really take care of me.

Kevin = Gwen, why are you not sleeping ?

Gwen = I guess, i can't sleep because i slept in the midday.  
Kevin = Gwen, you have to sleep, you know that we have date for ultrasound and you can't sleep until late.  
Gwen = I know but i can't sleep!  
Kevin = Gwen, i care about you,i want you to be ok.  
Gwen = I know that, i am sorry.  
Kevin = don't apologize, i feel sorry about Ben.  
Gwen = why?  
Kevin = because he wanted so bad to see the baby in ultrasound again.  
Gwen = we will give him a new picture and he will be very happy.  
Kevin = because he is still a kid. Do you remember his first date? He went with Julie in amusement park. And of course you remember that he was flirting with Elena when we hunting the chips and he was flirting with eunice, he was really stupid, that time... that you told me for his date with Emily, he left her webbed to the top of 200 foot high tower above the ground. He isn't really smart. Right Gwen? Gwen? So you slept.

I wake up the next morning and Kevin kissed me.  
Kevin = good morning babe.  
Gwen = good morning...  
Kevin = you still tired, but we have to go. Sorry...  
Gwen = ok, i will be ready in 20 minutes.  
Kevin = i will waiting for you in the car.

After 20 minutes:

Gwen = ok i am ready, we can go now.  
Kevin = here we go.  
After 10 minutes, we arrived in the infirmary.  
Kevin = are you nervous?  
Gwen = yes...  
Kevin = hey don't worry, everything will be ok.  
Gwen = ok...  
Katherine = Gwen, Kevin you can come in now.  
We made the ultrasound but Katherine wasn't talked at all. I am really worried.  
Gwen = is something wrong?  
Katherine = no everything is ok, your baby is really healthy. That's it we will meet again when you will be 16 weeks and then we will learn if is girl or boy?  
After that, we gone in Mr. Smoothy.  
Ben= How is the baby?  
Kevin = Say hello first Tennyson.  
Ben= Hello, how is the baby?  
Gwen = it's fine, here a new picture and the next month we will know if is girl or boy?  
Ben= Yes! i am excited!


	9. Chapter 9

I was in the gynecologist today, i will born a boy. Kevin is happy , he is so excited about the baby , and of course i am excited about baby too.

Gwen = hey,Kevin?

Kevin = what is it?

Gwen = I am going out with Julie.

Kevin = ok, be careful.

Gwen = don't worry, i will be careful.

Kevin = don't be late, i have surprise for you.

Gwen = really? now i am too curious!

Kevin = be patient.

He hugged me and he kissed me.

Gwen = bye.

Julie was waiting from me but she was upset.

Gwen = hey, what happend?

Julie = nothing, how is the baby?

Gwen = he is fine.

Julie = boy? congratulations!

Gwen = thank you, so you will tell me what happend?

Julie = i want to break up with Ben.

Gwen = what? why?

Julie = because i am in love with someone else. I will break up with him.

Gwen = how could you? Ben loves you a lot.

Julie = he hasn't time for me, i feel so alone, Herve is there for me, he has time for me and he loves me.

Gwen = what the hell? Ben is saving the world, you are alive because of him!

Julie = i am sorry , but i can't be in that relationship anymore.

Gwen = you will hurt him!

Julie = i don't care,i don't want to be with him anymore!

Gwen = i am sorry, but i can't be friend with you anymore. bye Julie!

Julie = bye, Gwen.

I am so fucking angry, i hate her! She cheated Ben! I will call Emily, i want to talk to her.

Emily = hello.

Gwen = hey Emily, do you have time? i want to talk to you.

Emily = ok you can come to my home.

I gone to Emily's house and i talk to her about everything.

Emily = ok, i don't like your cousin but Julie is the worst, you did very well , because you stopped be friend with her.

Gwen = yeah…

Emily = do you want to watch Twilight?

Gwen = yes!

Emily knows always how to make me happy.

After 4 hours :

Gwen = i have to go, Kevin has a surprise for me.

Emily = lucky girl, call me later to tell me about the surprise.

Gwen = ok, bye!

Emily = bye!

Kevin was waiting for me outside.

Kevin = hey, why are you with Emily and not with Julie?

Gwen = Because Julie will break up with Ben because she is in love with some other boy.

Kevin = did she told you?

Gwen = yes, i don't want to be friend with her. She will tell him tonight.

Kevin = bad timing!

Gwen = why bad timing?

Kevin = nothing, let's go.

Gwen = ok?

In a few minutes, we were in the lake.

Gwen = can you tell me why we are here? Picnic? Kevin, you are awesome! I am so hungry.

Kevin = ok, let's eat.

Gwen = you are an amazing cook!

Kevin = ok,i have a present for you.

Gwen = present? Thank you Kevin!

Kevin = so do you like it?

Gwen = Kevin that is a ring, do you propose me?

Kevin = will you marry me Gwen?

I couldn't talk, i was so happy, i started crying.

Kevin = why are you crying?

Gwen = because i am happy.

Kevin = so that mean yes?

Gwen = stop teasing me!

Kevin = ok sorry.

Gwen = it's so beautiful. I love you so much Kevin.

Kevin = i love you too Gwen. I will be always beside you.


	10. Chapter 10

I am 9 month pregnant and i am really nervous because i am going to give birth and i am really scared. Will i be a good mother? it will hurt a lot?

Kevin = baby what's wrong?

Gwen = nothing i am fine…

Kevin = hey, you will make it.

Sometimes i think Kevin can read my mind. Then Ben entered in the house. He was really sad because he broke up with Julie. But now he is a little better.

Ben = hi Gwen!

Gwen = hey…

Kevin = she is just nervous.

Ben = everything will be ok… are you pee on yourself?

Gwen = what are you talking about? oh my god!

Kevin = Gwen are you ok?

Gwen = i am giving birth!

Kevin = now?

Gwen = yes Kevin now!

Kevin = Ben get her things, i will get her in the car.

Gwen = it so hurt! help!

Kevin = i know baby, i know, i am here for you.

Ben = Gwen don't worry, you aren't alone.

Gwen = shut up you idiot!

In a few minutes we were in the hospital.

Nurse = don't scared honey, everything will be ok.

Gwen = i am not ok, i am in pain!

Nurse = i know honey, i have a daughter. I was in your position before.

Katherine = hi Gwen, i am here.

Nurse = honey it's time to push.

Gwen = no, i can't…. it hurts!

Kevin = Gwen you have to be strong for our baby, in a few minutes our baby will be in our hands.

Katherine = push.

Gwen = oh my god it really hurts!

Katherine = breath and push again.

Kevin = come on Gwen, you are doing it really fine!

Gwen = i hate you Levin! This is your fault!

Nurse = she dosen't mean it.

Kevin = it's ok, i know.

Katherine = ok this is the last time you will push.

Gwen = OH MY GOD IT FUCKING HURTS!

Then i saw Kevin to faint.

Gwen = Kevin? are you ok?

Katherine = don't worry,the most of the men are fainting in the birth.

Nurse = here you can hold your son now.

Gwen = oh my god, he is so beuatiful.

Nurse = his name?

Gwen = Devlin Levin.

Nurse = ok, nice name.

Gwen = thanks.

Ben = what happend with Kevin?

Gwen = he will be fine.

Ben = he is so beautiful, he have your eyes and the hair of Kevin.

Max = i agree with that.

Kevin = where am i?

Max = hey son, are you ok?

Kevin = i am fine.

Gwen = hey Kevin, do you want to hold your son?

Kevin = of course i want! he is so small and beutiful. Hey, buddy, welcome to the world.

Ben = oh he is so cute when he is smiling.

Max = his first smile. He must really love you Kevin.

Kevin = this is your smile Gwen, he got your smile, what name did you choose?

Gwen = Devlin!

Kevin = Gwen, thank you so much!

Kevin was really happy and of course i was happy son, he is so beautiful and i don't think i can leave without him. Our son is so beautiful because our love with Kevin is beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

My life changed, i lost my family for my son but i don't regret that because i can't live without Devlin. I married with Kevin, I am so happy, i have my family and i don't believe i need something else. And we moved in New York for university. Devlin, is so big, he is walking and we wait for his first word.

Kevin = morning beautiful.

Gwen = good morning.

Kevin = are you ready for university?

Gwen = i can't leave Devlin, i am gonna miss him…

Kevin = I know Gwen, me too. But he will be fine with my mum, don't worry.

After University :

Gwen = how was university?

Kevin = it was cool, what about you?

Gwen = it was fine but i really miss Devlin….

Then we saw Devlin, he start running towards to Kevin. He really loves Kevin.

Kevin = hey buddy, do you want a hug?

Gwen = he is really to happy see you. You miss you daddy right?

Kevin = of course he missed me, i am adorable.

Gwen = Kevin, come here , i want hug you,you are so lucky because you are so cute.

And then Devlin he slapped me and he said…

Devlin = mine daddy!

I started to laugh!

Gwen = he is jealous, he don't want me to touch his daddy.

Kevin = hey, i love you and i love your mum, so don't be jealous.

Gwen = Devlin you are the same as your father, jealous person.

Kevin = I am not a jealous person!

Gwen = yes you are darling.


	12. Chapter 12

After 6 years :

Me and Kevin we finish the university and now we moving back to Bellwood. My Devlin is 7 years old. He is just like Kevin. Ben didn't came with us in New York. He is really annoying but i missed him. Now he has relationship with Kai.

Devlin = mum are you ok?

Gwen = i am fine honey, can you get your things into your room?

Devlin = ok!

Kevin = i am gonna miss New York.

Gwen = yeah i agree with you but i am happy because i am in my hometown.

Kevin = i love you.

Gwen = i love you too.

Devlin = are you gonna kiss?

Gwen = why you ask?

Devlin = because it's gross and if you gonna kissed i am going back to my room.

Kevin = i am sorry Devlin but when you become teenager you will want to kiss the girl you will love all the time.

Gwen = well, now we have to go, we are gonna see uncle Ben.

Devlin = Yay! I am gonna tease him a lot!

Kevin = he is really my son!

Gwen = D.N.A Levin.

Kevin = I am awesome.

Gwen = yes you are.

We arrived in Ben's house.

Devlin = UNCLE BEN!

Ben = hey buddy! I missed you!

Devlin = i am gonna tease you a lot!

Ben = why me?

Kevin = because you are the most awesome hero who is stupid.

Devlin = nice one dad!

Ben = the apple tree below the apple tree will fall!

Gwen = how are you Ben?

Ben = I am fine.

Gwen = how is Kai?

Ben = she is in the work right now.

Gwen = the next week me and Kevin will get a job.

Ben = what about Devlin?

Gwen = He will be in school.

Natalie = Gwen?

Gwen = mum? What are you doing here?

Natalie = i wanted to see you.

Gwen = why? it's not my fault where your life has been destroyed?

Natalie = Gwen i just was afraid for your future?

Gwen = my future… Learn mum that i became doctor and Kevin became computer programmer. And i have a beautiful and smart son, who i love so much and i can't live without him.

Kevin = baby calm down, not in front in Devlin.

Devlin = who is she?

Kevin = she is your grandmother.

Devlin = nice to meet you, my name is Devlin.

Natalie = i am so happy to meet you, now i have to go, bye.

I have everything in my life, i don't need fake people in my life. Especially the people who abandoned me.


End file.
